Kami-sama, this is not part of my wish
by NumberOneNarutoFan
Summary: The Gods of... every where, really... have plucked Shizen out of her 'normal' life in this world, and granted her wish: Go to the Narutoverse! Sadly, she is dumped in the Akatsuki, a past the gods have chosen for her... and then, the whole time line is stuffed up! Kami-sama, why? AkatsukixOC rated M just in case, because violent themes and Hidan. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I'm writhing two other stories on Fanfiction and two other ones on Wattpad, but I can't help myself and write this story! So anyway, I do NOT own Naruto in anyway shape or form. **

* * *

The Akatsuki were having a bad day.

First of all, a ninja with a high price on his head had slipped through there hands.

Second of all, a bunch of Konoha ANBU had followed Deidara from the shops, thus them finding their hideout. Deidara had blown them up along with the hideout, so the Akatsuki had to move quickly to a new hideout.

Thirdly, Itachi said that Susanoo had frozen up half way through a fight, almost making him lose his arm.

Madara and Pein thumped their heads on the desk when Hidan reported that while he was praying to Jashin-sama (Making a bloody mess while at it) his god said that the Akatsuki would be getting a surprise soon, and it was up to them to deem it as nasty or good.

"Lets just hope its a good thing to us, and nasty to Konoha." Madara muttered to himself. He called for Itachi to look at his Susanoo, only to find out that he was out with Kisame capturing the two tails for a second time. He groaned when Deidara came by, making him to acted like that idiot Tobi.

* * *

It was one week later when Itachi and Kisame came back, luckily, with the man that had slipped through their hands before. Pein called everyone back to seal her, and just as they were begining, the body poofed into smoke.

"A shadow clone? How could you not tell the differance?" Pein yelled at Itachi. Kisame laughed.

"I think it was when Itachi came across Pocky in her pcoket. He dove for it and once I came around, Itachi was munching on the Pocky, sitting on the girl. He said she had hit a pressure point at the same time as Itachi did. I'm guessing when we were both out..." Kisame explained.

"Taken out by _Pocky_, of all things..." Madara stared at Itachi, shocked out of his mind. Hidan was laughing his ass off, which let is head burnt off by Itachi by a simple grand fire ball jutsu. Pein, fed up with his life, used Almighty Push against everyone (but Konan) to shut them up. Nearly everyone flew away but Itachi used his Susanoo to protect his body. Sure, it protected him, but in Susanoo's hand was this white crystal cross. Susanoo floated off Itachi and stabbed the ground with it before disappearing. Everyone crowded around the non-see through t, and stared at Itachi.

"What? I have no clue what it is." He defended.

"Sureeeeee." Hidan teased before Kakuzu cut his head off. Their attention was drawn to Sasori when he pointed to the top, showing them the small crack that was at the very tip. As they watched, it grew before the beautiful smooth surface of the white texture was ruined by huge cracks.

"Tobi says he can see a darker bit in the middle where the horizontal line meets the vertical! Tobi noticed because Tobi is a very good boy!" Tobi shouted, pointing to the said dark haze. Suddenly the crystal shattered into nothing and a person was lying in it's spot...

* * *

**Sup peoplz! Just because I can, I'm going to put an Omake in once I'm finished. Hopefully, it will make you laugh.**

**Hopefully.**

_Omake: _

_What's happening at Konoha!_

Konoha... was having a good and a bad day/week.

Good parts:

1. the Akatsuki had stopped going after the tailed beasts.

2. Tsunade had _not_ tried to avoid the paper work with alcolole.

3. Sasuke had come back to Konoha with his group.

Bad parts:

1. Sakura and Karin fought **every. single. day. **over Sasuke, Naruto the only ones who could brake them up.

2. Naruto had pulled a huge prank on Konoha by painting his head on the Hokage moutain while scribbling the rest out.

3. Only Sasuke could catch Naruto, which he refused to do so.

4. Sakura had damaged 50% of Konoha while chasing after Naruto.

5. Naruto was finally caught at Ramen Ichiraku, only to find out it was just a shadow clone after it did Sexy No Jutsu (Kakashi patted Naruko on the back when he was caught again).

"Hn."

(Translation- **Why the hell did I come back?**)


	2. Chapter II

**sorry about the last chapter being so short. I'll try to make them a bit longer from now on**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

_Key_

"Naruto is awesome!" normal speach

_Nah, the Akatsuki are better. _thinking/thoughts

**"How the hell is the Akatsuki better?"** Tailed beast/god talking to container/human

_**"...Their all badass."**_ Same as above, just thinking.

Your just weird... Place, maybe time (noon, sun set, not 2:30)

**And proud of it! **Jutsu/spell

* * *

I was surprised at the least, and shock at the most. Who wouldn't be? I mean, today I was 'killed', had my wish granted so Kami-sama had _some_ kind of fun other then writing out paperwork (every leaders biggest enemy). THEN I was taken to the AKATSUKI because they were my favourite group of all, then I found out I was the- nah, I make you read the story to figure that out.

It all started with the daily argument.

* * *

"Naruto is the BEST, Dattebane!"

"NO! Bleach rules the world!"

"You guys are over frozen brains, Fairy Tail over powers everyone."

"Impossiburu! One Piece is the best, buru!"

"Youes guys are b-a-k-a-s! Sir Harry Potter ish the best!"

This is the argument that happens every morning when I meet up with my three friends, Emma, Sophie, Jade and Yihui (Chinese).

"UG! I hate all of youes!" Jade was the Harry Potter fan-she practised so she always sounded like a house elf.

"GOOD! I vill dump vous for Luffy!" Sophie, One Piece crazy. When Jade started to sound like a house elf, Sophie dedicated a week to learn Ivankov's speech problems (much to the teacher's dislike-she stopped doing homework for the week)

"Fine by me! Ichigo will rescue me from idiots like you!" Out of all of us, Emma was the one who didn't force herself to do an 'un' 'youes' or 'buru's on her sentences.

"The human torch with the brains that were fried with his flames is smart enough to see Fairy Tail is da bomb!" Yihui, a GrayxNatsu shipper, had a street dad so she had some street talk.

"And then, the Akatsuki will hunt you down, burn all of you with black flames, drown you, sacrifice to Jashin-sama then turn you into eternal or fleeting art, un!" I had around about three speech problems: Naruto's Dattebayo, Kushina's Dattebane and Deidara's un. We stopped for a second, before bursting into laughter.

"Mistress Shizen, what is with black flames?" Jade asked once we were calm again. I took a deep breath.

"**Amaterasu** comes from the Uchiha clan, were they can use the black flames of a god if they unlock the-" I started but Emma interrupted me.

"Not interested." she stated boredly. I glared at her.

"Does anyone know vat the time is, buru?" Sophie asked, and I looked at my bare wrist.

"A hair past a freckle, quarter to a mole." I answered. "School starts at half past a monkey's ass, quarter to is balls." everyone rolled their eyes.

"Your dumber then Ice princess! It's... Oh fuck." Yihui's eyes bulged at her watch. "It's 8:15!"

Next second, a cloud of dust was left where I was standing. Somehow, I was faster then anyone in the world! Like, I could go as fast as Lee without his weights on! The frustrated cries from my friends grew softer by the second. Then I thought, 'What the heck!' rushed back to them, grabbed them by the collars and zoomed to Mrs B's classroom. We appeared at the door in 0.05 seconds, 7 minuets and 59.05 less time it took them to get here. We slammed the door opened and rushed in, tripping over each other as we fought to get the front desks.

Most people would want the ones right up the back, but this teacher doesn't look at the front. The whole class was dumb enough not to see it. Just as we settled down, Mrs B, our home teacher, strutted in.

* * *

After school

"I over fried my brain today, un!"

"Ish knows right!"

"Even Erza would agree, bro."

"Vat vas that teacher even talking about?"

"Oh meh gesh, you guys suck."

"Shudp, yeah!" I sulked in my corner. My tummy growled and I patted my tummy. "Don't worry! I will getting some food right now, dattedayo!" I grabbed some money from my bag and rushed to my bike.

Some time later, we were munching on icy poles.

"Hey guys, do you have any dreams? Wishes?" I asked suddenly.

"Vhy?" Sophie asked, leaning forward to look at me.

"I just realized that I don't even know anyone's! So why not, un?" I looked at everyone's surprised face.

"Damn bro, that is true," Yihui thought out loud.

"Yeah (buru)"

"Mmm, my dream is to be... An anime person! One that creates anime!" Emma put out. "Wishes... Is that your dreams come true!"

"Ish's dream is to be a story writer." Jade said. "Ish wish is the same as Emma's wish!"

"My dream is to become a famous rock star, buru!" Sophie jumped up and played air guitar. This rose a few chuckles. "Vish? I don't know... Maybe... The same as Jade's!"

"Oooo... A manga drawer, a famous writer," Yihui faked thought for a bit. "My wish is everyone else's wish."

"My dream is that everyone's wish and dreams come true."I started. "My wish... Is to go to the Narutoverse!" I cheered as everyone sweat dropped.

That's just like me.

Yihui checked her watch. "Hey guys, it's 5:30. I need to get back to home, Fairy Tail is about to start soon." she announced and waves goodbye. One by one everyone left and soon I was left by my lonesome. Sighing, I threw my popsicle stick in the bin and headed home. I'll have a nice night... Naruto, Naruto and more Naruto.

But Kami-sama had something else in mind.

As I walked across the empty road to my house, a truck came screaming around the corner, followed by three police cars. I quickly ran to the side of the road closest to me. But a tree branch, thicker then me, snapped from a side tree, and fell into the path of the truck. The truckie hit the brakes, so the police cars had to swerve around it. One driver lost control of the 'Flash for Cash' (a truckie's nickname for a police car) and it came barreling in my direction.

3

2

1

...

The car slammed into my gut. I was dead imminently.

Fuck.


End file.
